


Noises

by creativwritingmind



Series: Ella [16]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	Noises

Taking a deep, long breath Tyler put his arms around his little daugthers body and settled her on the ground beside him carefully. It was a pained smile he gave, put he was proud that he still was able to let his lips twitch upwards after he had tried to write a melody for about fourty minutes know, but had merciless failed because of the one thing he just wasn'T allowed to get angry on in any way. Waging wars he had never realized were possible with himself he restrained his voice to a normal volume and sighed: "Ella, angel, baby...please...can't you just sit there and look at your books and let Daddy work for a single little moment?" Tilting her head, the little ponytails Jenna had made her daughter before she vanished to a Spa-Day with friends rocking energetically in the process, Ella laughed. If it wasn't for her being so damn cute, he would have lost his temper long ago, Tyler decided. 

His little princess' answer however was as unambiguous as all her forgone creativity-distrubing attacks had been. She simply raised her hand, grinned at him widely and drove her little fingers down on the keys of his beloved piano, smearing a thin layer of her ever running saliva on them. Tyler twitched. Tyler trembled. Tyler remained his composture as he stood up, took her and set her back at the corner where he had built her a pillowfort and placed her most loved toys there. He sat back down at the piano, raised his hands to the keys, played a few, beautiful accords...and had his vision smashed again by the mistune of tiny hands slapping down on the other octave again and again. Near to break out in tears Tyler turned as a chuckle appeared behind him. Blinking a few times to make sure that Josh was real the singer launched up and at him pulling him into a thight hug. "BROOOOOOOOOO! Heaven's sending you!" Hugging him back thigthly Josh gave another adoreable little laugh, breathing a "Surprise!" in Tylers neck before he freed himself from his friend and walked over to Ella, who already exited waved her little arms at him and squeeked. Picking her up the drummer pressed a kiss to her front and inhaled deeply, realising how much he had missed the little one. "Is Daddy being problematic again? It's alright babe, uncle Joshie is here now, we'll get him under controll." 

Shooting him a glare Tyler made his way back to his instrument. "Yeah, right, take her side, traitor! But if the two of you are getting along so well, why don't you go elsewhere and let me fricking finish that song?" Giving him a salut Josh made Ella laugh and bellowed an "Yes, sir!" before he took the singers daughter out of the room and closed the soundproof door behind them. Sighing contently Tyler sunk down on his stool and thanked god for the angel namend Joshua William Dun, while he closed his eyes and tried to remember what melody he had played. It worked out fine, now that he had his silence, and soon he had a whole chorus, vers and bridge done. Getting slightly hungry he decided to let it be for that day and enjoy the prescence of two of his three favourite people. When he opened the door, he was washed over by a wave of noises though, loud, uncoordinated, but still with something like a pattern in it. Following the din the singer was led into the kitchen, where Josh and Ella sat on the floor, various pans and other kitchen items sprawled out around them. The drummer held an basic beat with a wodden spoon on a plate and a pan and Ella drove an eagbeater and another spoon down on everything she could reach with the force of an overexcited two year old. 

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Tyler yelled, protecting his ears with his hands, "DO YOU WANNA GET HER DEAF?" "WHAT?" Josh shouted back, adding a quick double beat beside Ellas improvations. Looking at the scene for another second Tyler felt his anger trickle out his soul when he recognised the happiness on their faces. Instead of scolding his friend another time he pulled out his phone and made a video. He would add it later to a special folder on his most protected hard drive. .


End file.
